


Mood changes

by Storylandqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylandqueen/pseuds/Storylandqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel makes a stand, he goes all in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mood changes

**Author's Note:**

> Written as one of many gifts for my darling Nikki over on tumblr.

**N is for “Never”**

“I’m never going to do that.” Sam informed the archangel flatly, crossing his arms.

“Aw, come on now, Sammy, never say never and all that!” Gabriel informed him brightly, reaching out and pulling him along with supernatural strength. “Most things happen eventually.”

“Oh, really?” Sam asked, trying to pull out of Gabriel’s grasp.

“Yep.”

“So does that mean you’ll eventually go back to Heaven?” Sam asked, causing Gabriel to stop in his tracks. Heaven was a subject they didn’t touch because it made that light-heartened Trickster persona crack, dark slivers of old hurt shining through. It was a low blow and Sam knew it, but Gabriel excelled in playing dirty, so why shouldn’t he have the tables turned on him?

“I said most things.” Gabriel told him, pulling his hand away and staring at Sam with that look that reminded him Gabriel was dangerous. “Not everything.”

 

**I is for “Indisposed”**

“Where the hell where you, Gabriel?” Sam shouted, furious.

“I was busy!” Gabriel yelled back, eyes flashing. “In case you forgot, I’m not some little bird you carry around in a cage.”

“We needed you! Dean almost died, he’s in the hospital right now!” Sam took a step closer, towering over the archangel, but Gabriel stared right back at him, undaunted.

“So what?” He sneered. “What’s your precious brother matter to me? He’s Castiel’s charge, not mine. Oh, and in case you forgot, you want me back in Heaven, remember? Some would think you’d be grateful for me disappearing for a bit, but I guess that’s only when you don’t need me, huh? Tell me, Sam, what makes you think that you’re worthy of having an archangel at your beck and call?”

Sam growled, “You agreed to help us and we needed you, that’s why you damn well come when I call.”

Gabriel raised his chin defiantly. “A guy’s allowed to change his mind, right?” He asked, then he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

 

**K is for “Kill”**

Gabriel was breathing heavily and the only reason Sam didn’t call it panting was that Gabriel was an archangel and shouldn’t do ridiculous human things like pant. But then, while it might have been normal for angels to look that tense and uncomfortable, it wasn’t the usual for their shoulders to shake.

Gabriel had his dagger clasped loosely in his hand, blood trickling down the tip to drip on the floor. At Gabriel’s feet was a body, the image of wings charred into the floor to mark the death of the first angel Gabriel had killed in the name of Team Free Will.

Sam had been so glad when Gabriel finally agreed to help them, but at that moment, he hated it and wished the archangel had stayed neutral. If he’d only stayed out of the fight instead of choosing to help them, Gabriel wouldn’t have killed one of his brothers.

In that moment, Sam didn’t want Gabriel to be on their side. He wished he’d stayed gone.

 

**But K is also for “Kindness”**

The days they didn’t spend on a hunt or in the car on the way to a hunt always made Sam suspicious, like it was a sign something was about to go majorly wrong. The day was too picturesque with it’s blue skies, cool weather, and light wind that ruffles at Sam’s hair. There was the sound of children running around the park and the bark of a dog as it chased a frisbee. It was a scene that seemed too perfect for Sam’s life.

Licking idly at the ice cream cone Gabriel had insisted he needed to buy from the vendor set up along the path, Sam listened as Gabriel told some exaggerated story that may or may not have been about some kind of trick he played on someone until he heard the sound of crying. It was a child and Sam instantly started to think of creatures that would try to attack a kid in broad daylight with people around, let alone an archangel.

“Aw...” Gabriel frowned, then walked over to where a little girl was sitting in the dirt next to a tree.

Sam quickly followed, not sure what Gabriel was going to do.

“What’s wrong?” Gabriel asked softly, kneeling next to the girl.

“I tripped.” The girl said, rubbing at her face with a dirty hand before pointing at a tree root. “I dropped my ice cream.”

This time the girl pointed at the glob of slowly melting dessert on the ground and Gabriel frowned again before holding out his own two scoop cone.

“Here,” He told her. “Take mine. It’s chocolate with sprinkles.”

The girl pulled on one of her dark pigtails. “I can have it?”

“Yes.” Gabriel smiled and stretched out his arm a little more.

“Yay!” The girl grinned and grabbed it from Gabriel’s hand before standing up. “Thank you!”

“Don’t trip again!” Gabriel called after her as she hurried off. 

Sam watched it all without saying a word, and when Gabriel turned to him and screwed up his face, asking _What?,_ Sam blurted out “You gave her your ice cream.”

Gabriel blinked, then turned away to return to the path, but not before Sam saw the almost embarrassed look on his face. 

“So? It’s not like I can’t snap up more.” Gabriel said almost defensively when Sam caught up.

“True,” Sam agreed. “Or... we could share mine.”

Twisting his neck, Gabriel looked at Sam’s own modest ice cream and seemed to hesitate before accepting it. He stared at it appraisingly for a moment before his tongue darted out to curl around it and Sam forgot to worry about all the ways the day could go wrong.

 

**And I can be “Innocent”**

The room was warm from the hazy sunshine filling the room through the window and there was the sound of giggling above his head. Sam smiled and stretched on the bed, not seeing any reason why he should get up any time soon.

“Sam, stop it.” Gabriel said, his voice light and breathless. “That tickles.”

“Hmmm... make me,” Sam replied absently, his hair dragging along Gabriel’s naked chest as he moved, fingers dancing along the archangel’s side.

Gabriel giggled again and knotted his fingers in Sam’s hair, tugging enough to get his attention, but not hard enough to actually achieve anything if Sam didn’t want to. Letting out a breath against Gabe’s skin, he let the small man pull him up until they were face to face and his hair was released. 

Arms wrapped around him and Gabe smiled up at him, happy and open in a way that seemed far too rare to Sam. “Hi,” Gabriel whispered.

“Hi,” Sam said back, just as low.

“Kiss me?”

Sam pressed his lips against Gabriel’s for the briefest moment, then pulled away to whisper _Always_ before leaning back in to kiss Gabriel the way they both wanted.


End file.
